Reincarnate
by Loreskee
Summary: Katana is having a little bit of trouble with living up to the title of Archetype. Demon, one of her previous forms, is bugging her constantly nagging her to summon Demon's twin, Angie the Angel Slayer, but Katana just isn't powerful enough. But in order to live up to her legacy, she will find a way. T for language. Half credit goes to MYTHLUVER241 for first chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, just wanted you to know that this story was originally my sister Mythluver's. You may recognize it, and you can private message her for her confirmation. Beginning credit goes to her, since she wrote the first few chapters. Writing may get slower towards the middle, but i've got a lot of stuff goin' on.**

 **As always, i only own my Oc/OCs. Katana and all of her forms are shared by Myth and me. She'll probably end up popping in as well, i'll tell you if a chapter's hers. All of the other characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Go Inside

She stood outside of the huge wooden door, shivering nervously, but smiling excitedly. She was standing in front of what she hoped would become her new guild. She looked down to check where she hoped they would put the guild mark. For a bit, she just stood there and waited.

"Just go in there," she heard one of the voices call. It was high and soft, and so far possessed no body.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Fine, I'm going. Will you tell Demon to get ready? I wanna have her out for when they ask what I can do."

"I'm ready," growled a much eerier voice that belonged to her only voice that currently had a body she could summon, "But I wanna stay out, kay. No more show and leave."

She brushed her caramel blond hair behind her back, running her fingers through the waves and working her way through a snarl. She took her aviator goggles off her head and blew on them, then cleaned them off on her scarf and replaced them on top of her golden, floppy head, above her black cloth and iron head band.

She just wished that she could've avoided the last fight, but maybe the band aid and cloth made her look more ferocious, adding to the already striking look the scar across her eye and tattoos down her cheekbone. You could almost forget the freckles when you saw her sparkling blue eyes and black, biker vibe. Even without her forbidden magic on display.

"Hey, you want me out or not?!" Demon called, making her ears ring. She moaned and summoned Demon, the black skinned, leather vested demon slayer out of her mind. They had the same face, and same figure, but that was it. Demon was only her nickname, because that they were pretty much the same person, though they had different, well, everything else.

Demon's black hair was tousled and shiny, but her braid went all the way down to her hip. Her demons horns were red like her left eye. Her right one was white, like the tattoos that branched down the side of her face. Both of her eyes were snakelike, and reminded Katana of the very same monsters Demon had learned from.

"Alright, I'm here, let's get going," Demon chuckled, patting her on the back, "And remember, don't freak out. It's nothing more than yet _another_ guild interview. How many are you going to go through before you finally get accepted?"

"This should be the last one," she objected.

"You say that every time."

"Well, they accepted that Lucy Heartfilia, didn't they?" she pointed out, "And it's not like she's that powerful. They haven't really set the bar very high."

"Hey, she's friends with the best, so don't go making enemies with her."

"Thanks, I wasn't planning on it."

"The thought crossed your mind while I was in there," Demon sighed, "Now are we headed in or not."

"I can't wait 'till I can summon Angel, or Beast."

"I'm not that bad."

"Demon," she groaned, "Are you kidding me? You feed off of the negative energy and life of others, and like to kill! A lot! How did I ever turn out to be you?"

"My life was fine, before I died for one thousand years. Me and Angie were feared and awed by all. When you can summon her, I'll let you off the hook for being a weakling."

"If I were a weakling, what would that make you?"

"Better, duh."

"Let's just get in there so that we show them what we can do so I don't need to travel around and drag your lazy ass everywhere anymore," she groaned, "And maybe I can find some work."

"And eventually some food," Demon chuckled, inhaling and baring her quartz colored fangs as she gorged herself on the surrounding anger, "I can't go any longer without animal flesh."

"Please don't say that," she told Demon, rolling her eyes and taking another step up to the door. With one final, wavering breath, she pushed the giant door open and stepped into pandemonium.

Chairs and tables were thrown haphazardly across the floor, and the wizards were more like a giant pile of tangled limbs. At least, the boys were. The girls were standing off to the side, either drinking, laughing, or simply glaring at the guys. At least, until they heard the door open.

The entire fight just froze. It was so silent that she could heard the beer dripping from the tap behind the bar. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, frozen in the middle of slapping, punching, biting, kicking, poking, smashing, or magic using.

She couldn't see their guild master, but she knew what he looked like, so she would know him when she saw him. She recognized Mirajane behind the bar, smiling and cleaning. She, at least, was unperturbed by her arrival.

Demon glared around at everyone, but she just sighed, shut her eyes, and walked slowly up through the hall. People brushed themselves off and stared at her. Many were wondering what the hell she was doing there.

"Hey," she said, lowering her voice, but pointlessly. It still reverberated around the room, so she went back to using her normal voice, "Am I correct to assume that this is the Fairytale guild hall?"

"Yes, you've come to the right place," Mirajane replied. Her voice was like a bell, light and flowy. Her hair was light, almost white and creamy, and her eyes were kind. Everything about her said sweet, so much so that it was near impossible that she could have ever been called the "she-devil". Demon was examining her, obviously wondering the same thing. Demon was a demon slayer, who had learned all her magic from her namesake, like the book of Zarif, though she never talked about it. She knew that Demon had had teachers like Deliora, and maybe even Zarif himself, though even she didn't know that for sure.

"I'm here looking to join your guild," she said, not bothering to sugarcoat anything.

"And may I ask your name?"

"Katana Avatar."

"Sword Body?"

"No, nothing like that," she groaned, rolling her eyes, "It's just my name, it has no real meaning. That said…" she started, "my name and my magic have a very close correlation."

"And yours?" Mirajane asked, turning to Demon.

"Katana Avatar."

"Wait," Mira chuckled, "wait a second. I'm missing something here."

"Yeah," said a blond, who had decided to walk up and join their not so private conversation, "You have the same name?!"

"Yes…" Demon said, staring at the new girl. Lucy Heartfilia, Katana realized. She had been involved in the Galuna Island incident a few days ago. One that Demon had been wrapped up in. She hadn't been able to wrap her head around how many demons had been living out on the island without her knowing.

"You're the same person!" said a new man, holding a paintbrush and looking like a blimp. "Your face and form are the same!"

"Yes, thank you," Demon said rudely. Katana stamped down on Demon's foot.

"Shut up, Demon!" she hissed, and they had a bit of a stare off. Finally, Katana looked down in submission. No one could hold their own against Demon's stare. It was one of reasons Katana envied Demon. She could scare a man away with nothing more than a glare. Katana had to bring out her namesake. She liked sharp things.

"Demon," Lucy said, "so that's your _real_ name. I knew that you were only twins."

"Hey, can I join or not?" Katana asked, elbowing Demon in the ribs to keep her from snapping.

"You'll have to wait until the Master gets back," Mira said, "But I don't think he'll object."

"Great, thanks," Katana replied, "What should I do? How long until he gets back? Should I wait here, or…?"

"Yeah, you can stay here," called a new voice from above, on the second floor. Katana looked up to see the S class wizard, Laxus Dreyar, leaning over the railing and eyeing her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she had dealt with worse. Though she had heard of some pretty scary stories about Laxus and the Thunder Legion, "I'll give you the grand tour if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I should probably wait to see if I make it into the guild."

"Master should be back later this evening," Mira informed her, "I can send him a letter about your wanting to join, if you want."

"That'd be great."

"Hey," Lucy asked, when the new girl had finally walked off with her twin, "What's with all of the formalities? When I joined, all I had to do was ask for the guild mark."

"Well, she seems a bit, uh, sketchy," Mira said, also behind her hand, "and her twin? Well, that's not her twin. She wasn't lying, they're the exact same person."

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed, "how do you know?!"

"I'm sensing the same magic from them. Same aura."

Lucy stared at the two for a good long while. One was relatively normal looking, with dark blond hair and pale skin, though her tattoos were a little put offish, and the scar across her eye was just plain scary. Plus the aviator glasses didn't seem to serve much of a purpose, nor did the headband. She was dressed entirely in black, black leather jacket, black sweatpants, even a black bra that went surprisingly well with her outfit.

To say that Katana was dark was nothing compared to the other one. For the sake of her sanity, Lucy had decided to call her Demon, at least inside her head. Demon's skin was charcoal black, and crimson demon's horns poked out of her midnight black hair. One eye was pearl white, and the other was blood red, and white tattoos slid down under her eyes like scythes. She wore a thin, red tank top, like the type you might wear for exercising, and a black leather vest over that. Her feet below her black sweatpants were bare, unlike Katana, whose feet were clad in black, iron studded, knee high combat boots.

They were quite a sketchy pair, and there was no way that had to do with how all the boys were ogling the two, front and back. Even Laxus had come down to talk to her, which he was currently doing right now. He and Katana were engaged in conversation, while Demon had completely disappeared. _Seriously_ , Lucy thought, _she wasn't that pretty_.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice from the doorway, "Laxus, what're you doing?! Come over here and fight me!"

Normally Laxus would've just ignored the idiot, but this time he turned, angrily, and shot him full of lightning. Katana looked up, and smiled a little. "So that's Natsu?" she asked Laxus.

"Yeah, the little punk," he replied, blowing smoke off of his fists, "So, you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?"

"That is correct," she replied, and Lucy watched her look curiously at Natsu as he got up, scorched, and stared at her in return.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked, causing Lucy to blush for some reason. Why was she feeling jealous? There wasn't any point to it. It was just, she was the new girl. She had only joined a few weeks, maybe a month ago. It was her thing. She barely knew everyone here, and this girl just happened to show up? This couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'm Katana," she said, holding out her hand.

Natsu shook it, smiling toothily and staring at her face. "Sword, huh? Cool name. I'm-

"Natsu, I know. I've heard of you."

"You've heard of him?" Laxus asked, staring murderously at Natsu.

"I've heard of all of you, you know. Or, some of you, at least," she said, "I know Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gray, Mystogan, Gildarts, and a few more. Even the Thunder Legion."

"What about the Thunder Legion?" asked Freed, as he and the other Thunder Legion members walked over to see what was going on? Lucy moaned, watching as Freed continued to converse with Katana, who had decided to ignore Laxus and Natsu's heated stares from either side of her.

"So, you're a wizard?"

"Yep!" Katana said, walking out from between the Natsu and Laxus, to ensure her safety.

"May I ask?" Freed said, "What type of magic do you use?"

"Well…" she said hesitantly, "the less people know about my magic, the better. Including me, it would seem."

The other girl, Demon, suddenly reappeared by Katana's side. "I told you, you have to discover it all for yourself. Don't go crazy, but please, be as angry as you want." Demon finished with a strange grin, and then she inhaled through her mouth. Dark energy flowed from Katana into Demon's mouth. She licked her lips, and then turned to Natsu and Laxus, who were exchanging not so friendly banter. Demon continued to repeat what she had done to Katana, except even more black tendrils seeped from the air surrounding the two.

"Oi, stop it," Katana said, kicking Demon in the stomach. She closed her mouth reluctantly and looked down, submissive.

"There are two of you?" Bickslow asked, looking Demon up and down and up again.

Lucy couldn't take it any longer, she was too curious. "You just appeared," she said, speaking directly to Demon, "How do you keep appearing? It's as though you're turning invisible. Are you turning invisible?"

"Naw," Demon said, "I'm appearing from out of her mind."

"I thought you told me not to tell anyone about my powers until we are definitely allied with them. We can't just give out information like that!" Katana growled, glaring at Demon. Lucy felt even more curious about her so called magical power. To her, it seemed like it had to be a bluff. There was no way that she was summoning a new, real human being out of the depths of her skull.

"You can trust her," Demon said, "you don't even need to stay. I can send you back if you want."

"Fine," Katana conceded, "but tell her only what you deem necessary. And you might as well tell Freed. He's smart." Katana sighed, exasperated, "Ah, what the hell. Tell them all."

"Tell us what?" Natsu asked.

"Tell you about our magic."

"COOL!" Natsu exclaimed, plopping himself down on the bench beside her. Laxus sat down on her other side, and Freed stood by them, beside Laxus. Lucy stood back and watched Katana disappear, and Demon sit down in her place.

"Woah, she disappeared!" Laxus said, sounding a little put out about his loss.

"Yeah, I let her leave," Demon told him, rolling her eyes, "She's been searching for a guild for years. You'd be surprised how much magic energy it took her to stay out in the real world for that long. She prefers it out here, it's where she was originally from. But, ever since her destiny was decided, she has needed to take breaks from time to time. Not long ones, mind you, but she gets tired out eventually."

"Her destiny was decided?" Lucy asked, "What do you mean?"

"You read, right?" Demon asked, "You've read the old myths."

"Yeah," she and Freed responded together, while Laxus stared at her dazedly and Natsu just looked confused.

"Well, you know the one, Normadorrira, I think. In any case, it's about a person, a wizard, who's doomed to live on forever. She keeps coming back, in many forms, with different magic every time. As she progresses, in each life, she gains the power to summon her previous entities."

"No way!" Freed gasped, "That's you?!"

"Well, that's her," Demon clarified, "I am just one of the past forms. The oldest actually. Have you heard of the twins, sometimes known as the Afterlife?"

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy cried, "The Afterlife?! I've heard of you! You and your sister destroyed whole cities! You killed angles and demons! You saved millions of lives!"

"I didn't save any lives," Demon sighed, "I was the one who destroyed cities. I burned them to the ground, and savored the taste of every soul. Granted…" she said, "That was before I gained a human, or semi human form. And the demon slaying was all me, so I suppose I saved a few lives through that."

"What about your twin?" Laxus asked, staring her up and down, apparently trying to imagine another one of her and smiling in a way that made Lucy's skin prickle uncomfortably. At least he never looked at her that way.

"She isn't strong enough to summon Angie. Yet…"

"Angie?" Laxus smirked, "as in the Angel Slayer!"

"Yeah," Demon said, "My twin sis."

"So you're the Demon Slayer?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"No way!" Laxus gasped, leaning against her a little. She shoved him back.

"And the thing you did earlier, with the black magic?!" Lucy asked, "What was that?"

"I was thirsty," she sighed, "That was negative energy. Normally I feed off of Katana's anger, but yours was good, too."

"So what you're saying is that you were eating me," Laxus smirked.

"Not even close."

"Hey, I'll take what I can get," he chuckled. Suddenly he stood, as the wooden doors burst open.

"I'm _home_!" yelled an old, high pitched voice, and the entire, considerably large group who had slowly been gathering around Demon stood as well.

The Master was back.

* * *

 **Please tell me how you liked the chapter, and, unlike Myth, i don't know who i want Katana or Demon to end up with. I'm completely in the dark about how i want this to go. Please leave ideas in the reviews and i'll get back to you. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, i just want to point out that i don't mean to offend anyone. There** _ **are**_ **mentions of Satan and such, but i have no dangerous intentions. I also only own the Archetypes. Sorry, this chapter's a bit short. Also it takes us a bit of time to co-write these chapters, please don't give up on this. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Guild

"Gramps!" called the crowd that had slowly accumulated around Demon. She sighed, glad to finally be rid of the clutter of happy, living human bodies. Most of them seemed pretty two dimensional, as though no one would miss them if they were to, say, go missing for no apparent reason. She was getting hungrier by the year, and couldn't go any longer without feasting on some sort of soul.

"Hey, Old Geezer!" Laxus yelled, "We've got a new member you've gotta approve!"

"Katana, I need to summon you," Demon whispered, "Like, right now." Demon had decided to go by Demon, rather than her original name, Kat. Angie had been Ana, Ana the Angel, but now she was just Angie.

"Alright," Katana said, reappearing by Demon's side. She yawned and scratched her eyes, leaning on Demon's shoulder. She groaned and shoved Katana off, not enjoying all of the peaceful energy in such close proximity.

"The Master has returned," Demon informed her, taking a step back and pushing Katana forward.

"Oh, is he going to except us?"

"He hasn't even met us, yet," Demon growled. Katana really could be daft.

"I am now!" a small man said, smiling up at her. He wore an orange hat, with strange, floppy sides that Demon didn't approve of in the least. "And," he asked, looking at Demon, "who are you?"

"I'm Demon. I'm also her," she said, gesturing to Katana, who was out in front of them. Master Makarov looked at Katana, confusedly, and something seemed to click.

"You're the Demon Slayer?" he asked, turning back to her, "And you must be the new Archetype."

"Yes, I am," Katana said, "And this is Kat."

"I respond to Demon," Demon growled. She glared at Katana, who knew that she never answered to her old name. She was known now as Demon, or better yet, as Doom Bringer. She enjoyed that name.

"Well then, _Demon_ , I assume you mean no harm to the wizards of Fairy Tail, my children," Makarov asked, glaring testily at her.

"If you don't attack me, I'll keep my claws to myself."

"What she means is she doesn't mean any injury or impairment to you or your guild," Katana said hastily.

"I stand by my previous statement," Demon said, shutting her eyes and crossing her arms.

"She will not hurt any of you."

"She probably couldn't," Laxus grinned, "So why don't you send her back."

"I am no celestial wizard," Katana said, holding her arm out to restrain Demon. She knew how much Demon's pride meant to her, and being called weak did not go over well. Demon was wondering if Laxus's soul would taste any good, and feeling like it would be a good idea to try it out.

"Don't test me," she hissed, growling like an animal as the air around her began to darken, "Count yourself lucky that Katana is holding me back." She saw the light in Laxus's eyes falter slightly, and took a deep breath. She would settle this later. No doubt Natsu would want to fight, a fight to which she was looking forward to.

"So, may we join?" Katana asked the Master, anxiously.

"I don't see why not, as long as you keep Demon in check."

"That shouldn't be an issue. She can keep herself from killing. She hasn't killed me yet, and we've been together for a few years. No, more than that, since I was around thirteen when I started hearing her voice," Katana clarified, "And I'm seventeen now."

"Wow, a youngster," Makarov said.

"I'm not a kid, you know," she breathed indignantly, "I can drink. And fight."

" _What_ about drinking?" Cana Alberona hollered from across the room. Needless to say, she was ignored.

"Alright," Makarov conceded, "You may join."

"YES!" Katana cheered victoriously, while Demon smirked slightly, allowing her fangs to poke out through her thin, colorless lips.

"May I stamp the guild mark?" Mira asked.

"Sure," Katana grinned, and allowed Mirajane to stamp a black, Fairy Tail mark on her collar bone. Demon pulled off one of her gloves and was stamped on the back of her left hand, a strange mark of brilliant white. She hastily covered it up with the glove again, not enjoying the seemingly permanent marring of her black skin.

"Well, Katana," Demon said, smirking wider, "Now that that's settled…" She caught Katana as she stumbled forward, "Time for you to go and rest." She helped support Katana, who looked like she was going to pass out. "You've spent way too much time out here. Not even I have spent three years with no breaks. It's my turn, now."

"Fine," Katana yawned, "Good night."

"Yep."

"No, don't go!" Laxus said, but Katana disappeared into midair anyway.

"Alright," Demon sighed, "now what?"

"Well, we just gained a new member, who is also a legend, and thousands of years old. The Archetype, am I correct?" the Master asked.

"Yes."

"So I say that it's about time we party!"

Everyone in the room cheered, and Mira began to bust out barrels of assorted alcoholic beverages. Demon sighed, finding no negative energy to feast on, except the small bit from Laxus, which was disappearing fast. She opened her mouth and drank up the annoyance, which lasted for only thirty seconds.

"Well, I've got to go, bye," Demon said hastily, trying to back out of the guild hall, but her arm was caught by Natsu.

"You're some sort of legend, right?" he asked, grinning manically.

"Yes, and you must be the Dragon Slayer. Interesting, I'm some sort of Slayer, too," she said, "the Demon Slayer."

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu yelled, "Fight me!"

Demon quickly grabbed a mug and took a gulp, "Can't, I'm drunk."

"Just do it!"

"Master?" Demon groaned, hoping for the idea to be vetoed and looking over at the small man, but he was already wasted. With a sigh, she nodded consent, "fine."

"Alrighty than!" Natsu said happily, prancing outside. Laxus smirked, and a few other guild members followed them outside. Demon looked back, as more and more people decided to filter out through the doors to watch their fight.

"Why is everyone watching?" Demon asked no one in particular

"Because we want to see Natsu's ass kicked again," Laxus chuckled.

"I'm not as powerful as you think," she told him, and it was true. Every time a new Archetype summoned her for the first time, her power was reborn. Granted, she had had about four years of training, and the first summons was always the hardest. She was no doubt going to be able to summon Angie in this year or so. Good thing, too, because Demon was getting tired of being the only previous Archetype that this Katana had the ability to bring forth.

She was always called to do the dirty work, because Angie, Celeste, Beast, and Antimony and even more, younger Archetypes weren't within her ability to carry through the pocket dimension.

"Well, you should get going and fight him, so that we can see him lose again," Laxus laughed, then pushed her by the shoulder blades out the door. She hissed in pain, and jumped ahead. Her back was a delicate area for her. "What?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing," Demon said, and with that, she exited the guild hall to see the ring of wizards, watching Natsu prepare for the fight they were about to have. "I'm ready to fight," Demon smirked, cracking her knuckles one by one and walking in toward the circle. Half of the people cast a shadow inward, which was good news for her.

"Ok, Doom Bringer, let's do this."

"Fine by me," she chuckled, and with that, they dove into action.

She backed up as he swung about, fists on fire, trying to hit her in the gut or chest. She laughed and backed into the line of people. "Come and get me!" He fell for it and she slipped into the shadows. She popped up inside his and hammered him in the shoulder with her fist. She then raked downward with her claws, and watched flecks of stain his clothes.

"OUCH!" he growled, and spun around, nailing her in the rib with a flaming punch, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Fine, you wanna play that game, do you?" she asked, sneering, "Well than, Crown of Hell!"

Natsu's head glowed in a ghostly ring of black, and a second later he yelled. "OH SHIT!"

He then smashed her in the head with his foot, causing her to recoil. "Goddammit, I hate fire," she hissed, massaging her temples.

"I don't much like _your_ magic either," Natsu laughed, and then unleashed a flurry of strikes at her legs, chest and face. She dodged most of them, and hit him a couple times too. Soon the fire on his hand began to spread over his whole body, and she backed up again, flitting in and out of the shadows to keep from getting hit.

"She's pretty good," Demon heard people whispering throughout the slowly growing crowd.

You ain't seen nothing yet, she thought, and she slipped off her vest. "Now you're gonna get it," she grinned, ignoring the hopeful and excited gasps from all of the single men in the throng. Honestly, she wasn't that hot, cute, attractive, or anything else. Angie was a sight for sore eyes, and Katana wasn't so bad. She preferred to stay out of the whole, romantic nonsense. Too much positive energy for her, which was probably why Angie was so good at it. "I'm not stripping," she called dryly, over the disappointed sighs, "so don't get your hopes up."

"What _are_ you doing," Natsu asked.

"This!" Black and white bat wings unfurled behind her back, and she bared her fangs and drew herself up to her full height. Her multicolored eyes flashed, and her horns gleamed in the light of Natsu's fire. Everyone took a step back, as she revealed her true form, the body of a demon.

Her hair blew out behind her, and she flashed her claws, glaring at him with the angriest, most terrifying glare she knew she had. Natsu took a step back and his smile wavered.

Then he laughed, "Cool!"

"Cool?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, as the light of her glowing tattoos faltered. She sighed, "Normally I don't receive that response. Well, I'll just have to make do with what I got." And with that, she spread her wings and shot forth a ray of black spectral energy which hit Natsu right in the groin.

"AH, GODDAMMIT! JEEZUS _CHRIST_!"

"I don't think he'll ever have children," whispered Macao to Wakaba, and they both snickered while Natsu howled in pain.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" he shouted, and then smashed her in the side of the neck with the blade of his foot. She winced and then let forth a burst of punches and kicks, deflecting his attacks and missing a couple of times as well. They fought all out, ignoring her singed robes and the occasional drop of black colored blood that flew from a cut in her gray flesh.

People began to cheer as the fight got more and more heated, both literally and metaphorically. Natsu was really going all out, but to say she wasn't would be a total lie. They exchanged glancing blows, jumped backward, than leapt in again. Soon they were both breathing hard, wavering, and she became aware of how much magic energy she had expended in this fight. She had to end it quick or she was afraid she would lose. Natsu seemed to be feeling the same way, and his little blue, fuzzy bird yelled it.

"Natsu! You've got to stop, or you'll faint!" it yelled, in a little, high pitched voice. Demon stumbled back, having never encountered a talking before.

"Okay, Happy!" Natsu yelled, and his body was once more engulfed in flame. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

He struck Demon in the back, and she yelled. Her wings were more delicate than they looked. "Satan Blow!" She struck him in the gut, simultaneously, and they both yelled in pain, blasting backward. They hit the wall of Fairy Tail members and slumped to the ground.

"I believe that this would qualify as a draw," called Makarov from the front, heaving Natsu to his feet and flashing a thumbs up at Demon. "You fought well, Archetype."

"Thank you, Master, but I am no longer the Archetype. My name is Demon, the slayer of my namesake."

"But you were, once?"

"I was the first Archetype, with my twin, the Angle Slayer," she said, with a wistful stare off into the distance. God, she missed Angie.

"You said you'd never stayed out for three years straight," Laxus said, curious, "How did you pull _that_ off?"

"Angie and I took turns, and when it was a tough battle, we both stayed out and fought," Demon told him, "But we never stayed out for three years, like Katana, but the others had no idea they could enter the summoning realm, and consequently died at eighteen."

"Died at _EIGHTEEN_!?" Laxus asked, "But she said that she was _seventeen_!"

"Yeah, she doesn't have much time left, but she summoned me three years ago, and the first summons is always the hardest. After that she'll be bringing them out of the realm more and more quickly. Believe it or not, she is the most capable Archetype yet, and I won't say that I have faith in her, but I sure as hell hope she'll make it."

"But," Laxus groaned, "She's too hot to die."

"She's not that hot," Demon sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You kiddin' me?" a different guy she didn't recognize laughed, "She's friking sexy!"

"I'll tell her you said that," Demon threatened, and both the men blushed and backed away, holding their arms up in surrender. Demon chuckled and walked back into the guild hall, returning to her humanoid form as she went. She pulled her vest back on, and her horns, claws and fangs went back to normal. She sat down at a table and sighed, exhausted.

Looking back at it, she probably shouldn't have fought so hard at only the beginning over the time period she would be stuck out in the real world. She felt like she was going to pass out. She leaned back and wondered if some food would help. She tried to find any negative energy, but there wasn't much left. Only a bit from Natsu, but not much. Nothing that tasted edible.

"God, I'm starving," she yawned, and then she shut her eyes to preserve energy. While she was resting she heard three people sit down at her table, one to her right and two across the table. "Laxus, if that's you, I swear I'll fucking murder you."

* * *

 **Sorry, that one was a bit short. My sister and I have been pretty busy with all sorts of stuff, such as HOMEWORK. Myth and I keep arguing over what ships we want to use, because she likes Gruvia and I like Lyvia. Everyone else we fight over as well. What are some of your favorite Fairy Tail ships? We could use them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, that one was a bit short. My sister and I have been pretty busy with all sorts of stuff, such as HOMEWORK. Myth and I keep arguing over what ships we want to use, because she likes Gruvia and I like Lyvia. Everyone else we fight over as well. What are some of your favorite Fairy Tail ships? We could use them, and it makes more sense for you guys to choose them than Myth and I to fight over it.**

 **Enno** : **Yes, i do like Lucy and Natsu as well, and Myth agrees about the Meredy thing. Personally i think that they mainly kept Meredy around for fan service, but that's just me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Killing Time

"Naw, but close."

"Oh, it's you, Freed. And the Thunder Legion, I assume?"

"Yep," she heard Bickslow confirm, and she opened her red eye to seem at least remotely polite.

"I hear all the boys are checking you out," Evergreen remarked haughtily, "But you're not _that_ pretty."

"Naw, that's Katana," Bickslow chuckled, "but it would appear that you're off limits, according to Laxus."

"He has no right-

"If we hit on you, he'll beat us up. But that's only when he's not on a job. As long as he doesn't know," Bickslow snickered, "And there'll probably be a lot of people daring enough to try."

"Well, they're gonna have to wait a week, 'cuz Katana is gonna be gone for the minimum of a week. And the maximum of a month."

" _Seriously_?" Evergreen asked, "What a weakling."

"Firstly, if you call her a weakling again, I'll suck out your soul," Demon growled, shutting her eye again, "And secondly, why don't you try spending magic energy for three years nonstop and see if _you_ survive."

"Suck out her soul?" Bickslow laughed, "Can you even do that?"

"Well, I've never tried," she admitted, "But some of the old legends say that I can, and I've been _dying_ to see if it's true. Your magic has something to do with souls too, right?"

"Yep," Bickslow chuckled, "Something like that. You see, I take other people's souls and control them through inanimate objects."

"Huh, I've always wondered if I had a soul," Demon shrugged, "Can you tell?"

"Wait a sec, lemme just…" he slipped his helmet off and looked her directly in the eyes, which she had opened to see what he did. They held a little staring contest, and then Bickslow shook his strange, tattooed head, "Doesn't look like you've got one. Pity."

"Does that mean I'm immune to your magic?" she grinned teasingly.

"You wanna test that theory?" Bickslow chuckled, sticking out his tongue, where his blue guild mark shown.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Evergreen mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't let Laxus hear you say that," Freed warned, as Bickslow snickered and stared at Demon, who ignored him and closed her red eye, leaving the white one open this time.

"You _love_ him," said the little blue bird from the bench behind, and from up close, Demon could tell that it was actually more of a flying cat.

"If you do that one more time I swear you will suffer," Demon growled at the cat, turning around to look it in the face.

"So, you're tired?"

"I just fought Natsu, and it would be a lie to say I wasn't trying. I would have double the strength I displayed if Katana had been out, and triple if Katana had been able to summon Angie, my sister."

"There are _two of you_?" Bickslow asked, sounding ecstatic and staring at her, and she could tell that Freed and Evergreen were wondering just how powerful she would be if Angie were out and about, without even opening her eyes.

She yawned, "Yep, there are two of me, and yep, I'm exhausted. I think I'll just rest here for a bit."

"If you think it's safe," Evergreen sighed, "But I wouldn't if I were you."

"How come?" Demon asked, clueless.

"Take a look around," Bickslow chortled. Demon did, and she saw what looked like half of the boys in Fairy Tail staring at her with strange looks in their eyes, that made her a little bit uncomfortable.

"Time to go, you three!" Laxus yelled from the door, and the trio stood. Laxus's eyes flickered to her, and then back to Freed, who nodded and waved good bye to Demon, who closed her eyes and relaxed for a little while. As soon as they had left, she heard two more people sit down. _Holy shit_ , she thought, _when will I get time to rest_?

"Hi," Demon heard Lucy's voice say.

"Hey," she responded, sighing in exasperation.

"Hey! Let's fight again sometime!" Natsu hollered. Demon sat up straighter and opened her eyes.

"Not right now," Demon told him, trying to stay patient.

"You're not looking so well," Lucy informed her, "There are dark circles under your eyes."

"My skin is the color of charcoal, Lucy, so I'm not that worried," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy blushed, "Why are you that color, anyway?"

"Genetics," Demon growled flatly.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked.

"No," Demon told him, "You were trained by a dragon, and possess similar qualities to a dragon, such as your lungs. I was trained demons, and retain some abilities like my masters, such as the wings, horns, and skin. Though, demons are much scarier, and more animal like. You met one of my teachers, Deliora."

"DELIORA?!" someone yelled from the door. Demon turned around to see Gray standing, frozen, staring at her. He walked over to them, and his rather fashionable clothes had apparently disappeared to who knows where, leaving nothing but his boxers.

Demon looked away respectfully, Natsu yelled, "What are you doing, you pervert?!"

"What did you call me?!"

They immediately began fighting, a flurry of fists and feet, and dust in the middle of the hall. The other wizards stopped laughing and watched the fight. Some continued to laugh and point, but it only got crazier from there. Elfman began yelling about being a "real man", and then bounded into the fight, while other wizards, like Jet, Droy, Macao and Wakaba seemed torn as to whether they should stay and watch or join in. The thrill of the fight got to them eventually, and as more and more men pounced on the growing mound of squirming flesh, the females all sat back against the bar, laughing and rolling their eyes. The scene was almost exactly as it had been when Demon had first arrived, as though her joining had only been a blip in the daily life of a Fairy Tail wizard. She recognized this as a sign of acceptance, similar to the one she had gone through in her first tribe. Being human had been tough, but she had had a powerful companion. Humans were like wolves, they fought for dominance, built powerful bonds through their pack, and, most importantly, were put down if necessary.

She licked her lips, baring her fangs in a twisted smile, and devoured the seemingly unlimited source of anger spilling from the noisy mass of men, or wolves, fighting for 'dominance'. With a full belly and renewed energy, she stood up and walked over to the job request board, figuring if she wanted to stay in the guild, she'd have to find a place to sleep. Katana's voice was silent inside her head, but she knew that Katana would approve. She saw a few requests for missing pets, destroy bad luck charms, warding off bad curses, but nothing that she would be able to cover. She couldn't get rid of bad luck charms, it was against her nature, and she could bring about worse curses than they were trying to eliminate, so no good there. Her eyes travelled across the board, skimming through the papers for something that might not be so helpful, and she caught site of a job that didn't see so bad. She picked it off and looked it over. An assassination request. What was it doing on the Fairy Tail request board?

She read a little more down the page of yellowing parchment, looking over the picture of the quarry, and the price. 500,000 Jewel, a high price for a simple killing. Then she remembered that to normal people, killing was a sin, and strictly prohibited. Not to her, of course, but she was more demon than human. The assignment was to kill someone named Jellal. She didn't know who he was but for 500,000 she could ignore her dislike and get the job done. Plus, she hadn't eaten a soul recently, and she needed a power boost.

She tried to walk over to the bar, to tell Mira where she was going, but her path was blocked by a tattered Gray, who was glaring at her heatedly. "You mentioned Deliora earlier," he growled, "Why?"

"I was trying to explain my magic to Lucy and Flame-for-brains," Demon told him, keeping calm. She knew that Gray had every reason to hate Deliora, after the demon had destroyed his town, and, in a way, taken the life of his master as well. She had been trying to determine Gray's connection to her teacher, and discovered that he had been one of the victims of the murderous beast, who had rampaged from town to town when Katana was just a child and a different Archetype was in control.

"What does Deliora have to do with your magic?" Gary asked, apparently intrigued.

"He was one of my teachers, around four hundred years ago. I learned some destructive magic from him. Though, he wasn't the best teacher." Gray was staring at her, astounded, and she remembered that he didn't know who she was. "I just joined Fairy Tail about an hour ago, by the way," she said, holding her hand out, "My name's Demon. It's nice to meet you."

"Gray," he said vaguely, shaking her outstretched her hand, "Your name's seriously Demon?"

"Naw, it's Katana, but my newest self prefers that name from her nickname, so she gets it. Come to think of it…" she said, ignoring his confused face, "I should probably think of a new nickname. Demon is too self-explanatory."

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, "Self-explanatory?!"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Did you not notice the horns?" She gestured to the maroon horns, almost like a bulls, but unearthly, like her namesake.

"I thought they were a fashion statement!" he cried, "Like Lucy's bunny outfits!"

"I don't do 'fashion'. The wings are real, the fangs are real, and I swear I didn't take a bath in embers."

"You're a monster!" he gasped, staring at her as if he was only seeing her for the first time.

"Thanks for that," she rolled her eyes, than stepped around him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding sincere, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, well, you caught me off guard. I honestly didn't understand half of what you said."

"Yeah, it's okay. The monster thing, as well. I get that all the time. But, and this I have to ask," she said, staring at him, "where are you clothes?"

"Oh god! Sorry," he cried, looking down to see that he was in only his boxers, "When did that happen?"

"Couldn't tell you…" Demon trailed off, then walked over to the bar. "Hey Mira?" she called, and the woman came over to see what was up, "I'm thinking of going on this job." Demon handed the request poster over to Mirajane, and waited for her to let her go.

Instead, Mira's normally soft face changed completely. "Ma-master?" she called, and the short, little man hopped onto the table to take a look at the piece of paper. His eyes widened and he looked from the poster to Demon and back.

"What?" Demon asked, confused.

"How did a job request like this end up on the board?!" Makarov asked Mira, sounding angry.

"I don't know, Master! I don't remember putting it up!" she gasped, "We don't accept assassination requests!"

"Well, why don't I go clear it up with whomever sent it," Demon told them, "Is there a name?"

"Yes," the master said, scrutinizing the bottom of the page, "I think I see a name. Klodoa?"

"I think I should probably pay this Klodoa a visit," Demon smirked, "I haven't had something to do for three years, it's about time I get out there and go on a job. This is just as good."

"I would feel more comfortable if you took someone with you," Makarov said, "You just fought Natsu, and there are many wizards much more powerful than him out there. I would send Laxus with you, but he's out. Maybe Erza, but she's still on a job. Why don't you take Natsu and Gray with you," he finally decided, "Together they make a good team. Natsu will insist on bringing Lucy with you, I would just go with it."

"Alright, it's settled than," Demon smirked, "I get my meal after all." The other two backed up slightly, obviously unnerved. She shrugged and went to find Gray and Natsu.

They were arguing again, and she had to grab both of them by the collar and wrenched them apart. She stepped between them and sighed. They were heavier than they looked.

"Will both of you shut up a minute?!" she growled, and they did, regarding her with uneasy looks on their faces. Happy the cat was giggling at their restlessness, so Demon grabbed him by the ear and handed him to Natsu.

"What was that for," Happy asked in his little, squeaky voice.

"For my entertainment, cat," Demon laughed, "Now pay attention." She told them the story about finding an assassination request on the board, and about how she was going to find out who had sent it and how it had appeared on the board in the first place. They listened, the whole time, and even Lucy ended up hearing a bit of it. She had walked over half way through to see what was up, and had listened intently to what she had been telling them. They all seemed surprised that she had been willing to go on the job, however normal it seemed to her. People died all the time, there was no point in denying it, and killing someone was only speeding up the inevitable.

"How could you even _consider_ taking someone's life?" Lucy gasped.

"I live if they die," she exclaimed, "I can go on my reserve magic for a while, but ultimately, I need to eat at least one soul to stay out long enough. If this Jellal person must be killed, so be it. If I need to kill this Klodoa guy, I will."

"You are sick," Gray said.

"Twisted, sure, but I'm a demon. Mercilessness runs in my blood. Being partially human is the only thing that keeps me from destroying everything here, and even then, I need Angie to keep me from going into a blood rage and slaughtering the town and everyone in it," she told them, "Imagine what it would be like if you spent your entire life fighting your instincts because you were told that it was the right thing to do."

"It is the right thing to do!" Lucy insisted.

"Not for me."

"Oi, cut her some slack," Natsu ordered the others, "I can get where she's coming from. I have to ride trains and stuff on jobs, and that's against my nature. Leave her alone."

"Thanks, Natsu," Demon nodded, and he smiled, "Now we should probably get going, Makarov said the quicker we figure this out, the better, and the request came from pretty far away. It's a day walk, and there's no alternative, since vehicles can't travel through the woods. It would take three days to go around, and we're trying to get this done quickly."

"A days walk?!" Lucy sighed, "I'm already tired!"

"I would carry you, but I'm afraid I'd break my back trying," Happy giggled.

"You want to die, cat?!" Lucy growled.

"Don't overexert yourself, Lucy."

"ARGH!"

"Are they always like this?" Demon asked Gray as they walked out the door.

"Yep," he replied, and the journey began.

* * *

 **So sorry for the wait, but it takes a lot for Myth and i to find time to write these with everything else going on. Thank you for your patience and i'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm thinking of writing my own story along side this one, so that i can have something to do when she's busy.**


End file.
